megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Kattelox TV
, KTOX TV for short, is a television organization from Kattelox Island in the Mega Man Legends series. Mega Man Volnutt can visit the KTOX TV studio in Uptown and participate in a hit show called , which contains the events Beast Hunter in Studio No. 1 and Balloon Fantasy in Studio No. 7. Staff Known members of KTOX TV. TV Reporter The , also known as , is an unnamed reporter from KTOX TV. In Mega Man Legends she appears in the City Hall reporting that a group of pirates (the Bonne Family) attacked Kattelox Island at two o'clock demanding the mayor Amelia to give them the keys to the ruins underneath the island, but she refused and is now under siege. During the news she is updated with the information that the machines of the pirates in Downtown have been destroyed by a young boy (Mega Man Volnutt) that is now heading toward City Hall, and she sees his arrival. She watches the battle between Mega Man and the Bonnes from the KTOX TV airship and gives hints to Mega Man by saying the condition of the City Hall building and that he should defeat the flying carriers before destroying their other machines. After the pirates' defeated, she can be seen in different locations of the island taking a break, first in front of the KTOX TV studio in Uptown and later in the Cardon Forest. She reports the departure of the Flutter in the game ending. In Mega Man Legends 2, the TV Reporter has a short appearance in the beginning of the game. She is one of the reporters in the Sulphur-Bottom and had her microphone taken by Matilda (Yuna). N Caster The is a newscaster with a generic NPC woman appearance. She reports Mega Man's success on defending City Hall. Teisel Bonne sees the news from the Gesellschaft when he turned on the TV at three o' clock to watch one his favorite anime shows, Steel Prince. TV Caster is the newscaster from KTOX TV that reports that armed robbers have stormed the bank and made off with a large sum of money, starting a side-quest in Downtown. KTOX Cameraman The appears in ending of Mega Man Legends covering the Flutter's departure from the island. Director A Director from KTOX TV with a generic NPC man appearance. He wants to start a new program about racing and is looking for someone that can run fast. When Mega Man obtains the Jet Skates, he can participate in the Race Game. TV Relay Airship The is an airship used by KTOX TV. In Mega Man Legends it appears flying in circles around the City Hall building during the attack of the Bonne Family. If Mega Man hits it enough times, smoke will come out from it and the color of his armor will get darker. In Mega Man Legends 2 there are two of this airship flying near the Sulphur-Bottom in the beginning of the game. Trivia *The reporter from the Mega Man comic book series named "Li" appears to be based on the TV Reporter from Mega Man Legends. Also, her name and color scheme may be based on the reporter that appears in Mega Man 9's opening. *In Mega Man Battle Network 2, the Quiz Master asks what is the name of the TV show from announcer Ribitta. The options are "DNN News" (correct), "CattleOx TV" (Kattelox TV) and "RaiShip TV" (Ryship). Category:Organizations